


The One and Only

by grayangel



Series: Wires [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayangel/pseuds/grayangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during CA: TFA. Now that everybody's finally noticing Steve, Bucky takes it upon himself to help Steve get over his shyness around girls — by practicing on Bucky. Steve is clueless but willing. Bucky has ulterior motives. </p><p>•••</p><p>"What do you want?" Bucky murmured, though it was blatantly clear what was supposed to happen next in this little scenario, and if Bucky didn't put an end to it now —</p><p>"Buck, if you don't stop me now I'm gonna kiss you for real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One and Only

Not dying was as good a reason as any to toss responsibilities to the wind for a night and get completely smashed with your buddies, though unfortunately for Steve, the super soldier serum now made getting drunk impossible. He was enjoying himself, anyway; over the moon at having Bucky back by his side, pleasantly flushed from that encounter with Peggy that had been only too suggestive, and overall glad to be surrounded by companions and camaraderie after the ordeal in the Nazi camp.

They stayed at the bar late into the night, and Steve was the only one not staggeringly drunk when he finally glanced around and realized it had been at least an hour since he'd last seen Bucky. He recalled his tipsy friend, who'd been in an odd mood all evening, mention something about going out for some fresh air and a smoke, and that was the last he'd seen of him.

Frowning, he pushed his chair back from the table, getting up to go look for him. A few of his Howling Commandos protested drunkenly, plucking at his sleeves and slurring his name, but Steve brushed them off with a humoring smile.

"Be right back, fellas," he assured them. "Just gotta go check on my best guy, alright?"

They were over it the second he was gone, and he slipped out the back where he'd last seen Bucky vanish, blinking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. He peered around, catching the scent of cigarette smoke on the air, but the alleyway behind the pub seemed deserted — until, moments later, a small spark skittered across the floor a few yards away: a tossed cigarette butt.

Then his gaze dropped, and he spotted the dark shape crouched down against the wall. Eyes closed, Bucky hadn't seen him yet. He had his head tipped back against the wall, breathing out the last stream of smoke into the night air. It swirled up and dissolved around the faint light coming through the windows. 

Steve took a few steps his way. "Hey," he said. "You alright? You've been out here a long time."

Bucky opened his eyes, two slivers of blue ice peering up at him. They were a bit unfocused. "Hey Cap," he said. "M'sorry. It was noisy in there, is all. Needed some peace and quiet."

"I get that." Staring down at his best friend, Steve felt suddenly unsure. Bucky had been off ever since he'd gotten him off that table in Zola's lair, and he knew that if Bucky seemed different to Steve, it was probably nothing to how Bucky was seeing _him_ — 'I thought you were smaller' didn't really cover the whole spectrum of everything different about Steve now. "You, uh, want some company?"

For a moment, Bucky didn't answer, and Steve was going to take that as a no. But then he blew out a breath and pushed himself to his feet, balancing one hand against the wall, and Steve realized he was holding a bottle of something in his hand. He'd been drinking alone out here.

"Yeah," he muttered, lifting the bottle to his lips and then lowering it just as quickly; it was empty. "Sure. If you wanna, I mean, s'kinda cramped back here, dunno if you'll be comfortable."

It was a gross underestimation of how wide the alley was, but it was all Steve needed to confront him about the shift in the air between them. "It bothers you, doesn't it," he stated. "Me being different, now."

Bucky scoffed. "Bother — I'm not _bothered_ by it, Steve, I'm fucking incredulous. I mean, _look_ at you." His eyes swept up and down Steve's new body. "Jesus. It's like looking at three Steve Rogers in a Steve Rogers suit."

His fingers tightened on the bottle as though he wanted to go for another drink, or possibly wanted to smash it against something. Steve felt a plummeting sensation in his stomach.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Bucky's eyes snapped to his face, suddenly sharp despite the buzz he had going. "What're you sayin' that for?" He sounded perplexed.

"I dunno, just . . . y'know, we haven't seen each other for a while, and you probably weren't expecting — I mean, you probably thought you'd go home and I'd just be the same . . ." He trailed off, not entirely sure where he was going with this. "I just feel like I've made you uncomfortable, showing up like this," he finished.

"M'not uncomfortable, just . . . confused," Bucky admitted. After a moment, he nodded to Steve's chest. "Do I at least get to see it?"

Steve raised his eyebrows. "What — you wanna make sure there's really not three of me hiding in here, after all?"

Bucky grinned, slow and semi-reluctant but lop-sided and familiar, and Steve feels some of the tension fade. "Gotta be sure. God knows one of you was enough trouble to be gettin' on with."

Steve huffed a sigh as though Bucky was asking him for some huge, obnoxious favor, but obediently shrugged out of his jacket, loosening his tie and then pulling off his shirt. He felt goose bumps rise over his skin as Bucky's eyes dropped to take him in, roving over his built chest and muscled arms. Self-conscious, he tried to joke,

"See? Just me. The one and only."

"Mm-hm," said Bucky, eyes still trailing down. "You pick up any of those cute chorus girls with that?"

Steve felt a sudden heat come to his cheeks because no, in fact, though a few of them had seized opportunities to grab kisses from him, he'd never managed to go any further than that. He's tried to tell himself it was because he was only interested in Peggy, but truth be told, he'd mostly been worried about how subpar his performance would be, given how little experience he had. The constant anxiety had gotten in the way of doing anything more than a little innocent touching.

His best friend seemed to pick all this up from that single flush, because his eyebrows shot up and then he chuckled. "Really, Steve? Lookin' like that, you never took advantage of all those girls throwing themselves at you? Fuckin' golden boy, you are."

Steve shrugged. "I'm just no good at that sort of thing," he admitted.

This was more comfortable ground for conversation; this was the sort of thing they used to talk about back home in Brooklyn, when Bucky would constantly be setting up dates for him and trying to get Steve to live a little and get laid. Easier said than done; Bucky had attracted girls like flies to honey, but unfortunately, despite how hard he tried to help, charm and good looks weren't things he could share with Steve. 

"Well, you need practice," said Bucky reasonably. "C'mon, you got no excuses now. Any girl would be lucky to get to experiment with you."

Something about the way he said it had Steve looking back to him. Bucky's eyes were still on his torso, but they trailed up to meet his gaze as though he could feel it on him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Steve watched it, feeling suddenly lightheaded.

"I could teach you a few things," Bucky suggested suddenly. "Y'know, get you started. So you feel better approaching the subject with, y'know, whoever."

Steve's thoughts went briefly of Peggy, but somehow, thinking about her just now wasn't all that exciting. Bucky's offer, on the other hand . . .

"Alright," he agreed, and he registered the fleeting surprise on Bucky's face, because this was usually the sort of thing he would protest and say something like, "C'mon, Buck, that ain't gonna make no difference. Just leave it be." But that was before, when literally _no one_ had ever shown any interest in him. Now, maybe, things could be different.

Bucky cleared his throat. "Okay," he said. "So, do you think you're more of a talking kind of guy, or an actions guy?"

Steve considered, and remembered feeling like he'd had a block of soap skidding around in his mouth that first time he'd had a real conversation with Peggy. "Actions," he said.

"Mmm," Bucky hummed. "So, you're with the girl, you're alone. Maybe, you went to check on her outside, 'cause you're a gentleman and you don't want her to be alone, and you find her waitin' for you in an alley." He had a bit of a silly grin on his face at this point, and Steve couldn't help but smirk back at him. "So what d'you do?"

"Stand there and stammer like a dumbass?" Steve suggested.

"Yeah, we're going with actions," Bucky reminds him. "Hold off on the talking. What do you _do_?"

"I, uh . . ." Steve tried to think, to imagine the situation Bucky was describing, but it was easier to just look at Bucky and hold off on the fiction. "Well, if I see she's holding an empty bottle, I could, I dunno, take it from her — initiate contact like that —"

He broke off, sounding lame to his own ears, but Bucky just leaned back against the wall, mouth tilted up in a crooked smile. "Alright," he said. "Try that."

So, feeling a bit foolish, Steve stepped forward, reaching for the bottle in Bucky's left hand and wrapping his fingers around its neck. He ended up sort of holding Bucky's hand at the same time, and glanced to his friend's face, expecting him to laugh; but on the contrary, his smile had slipped and he was staring at Steve with an unfocused sort of look.

Steve pulled his hand back, taking the bottle and setting it on a barrel against the wall a few feet away.

"See, that was fine," Bucky encouraged him. "You're not as bad at this as you think. What do you do next?"

"Well," said Steve, a bit flummoxed. "I guess I'd, you know, try touching her again — get a little closer, see how she reacted, if she wanted me to keep going . . ." He trailed off, suddenly unsure. Did Bucky want him to demonstrate _that_ , too?

Apparently he did, because he tilted his head back and said, "Alright. Let's see." And then he just stood there and waited.

Pulse quickening, Steve stepped back in. He was suddenly acutely aware of the arc of his best friend's neck, of how leanly muscled he was under his uniform, how soft his hair looked and the way his mouth curved and pouted slightly. He'd also known Bucky was a good-looking guy — hell, everyone could see it — but he'd never really _looked_ at him like this, not the way he'd looked at girls. But their little game had made him all too conscious of the fact that, yeah, Bucky was _really_ good-looking, especially with that cute flush to his cheeks that was probably from the alcohol, and that his eyes were really a beautiful shade of blue, and those pouty lips looked awfully kissable and . . . and shit, Steve's pants had suddenly become a bit too tight.

For a moment he was frozen, a jolt of panic going through his chest that he was actually thinking this way about _Bucky_ , his best friend who he'd known since before puberty — and then Bucky gave a small, impatient, "Well?" and Steve knew he had no way of backing out now that wouldn't make this even weirder. So, hoping it was dark enough that Bucky wouldn't be able to see the bulge at the front of his slacks, he reached up and gingerly put his right hand on the brunet's cheek.

"I'd start with something innocent, like this," he said, and someone managed to keep his voice steady. Bucky was still relaxed against the wall, waiting to see what Steve would do. "Um, and then, if that seemed okay . . . I'd, like this . . ." He slid his hand down to Bucky's neck, and then cupped his other cheek while his right hand continued to slide down, to his shoulder and then to his chest. It felt weird but it also felt _good_ , and Bucky wasn't stopping him, so he continued, "I'd get a little closer . . ." He moved in, careful not to make any contact that would give him away, and slid his hand around Bucky's waist, watching his face for any sign that enough was enough, Bucky's got the point, parts of it were spot on but you've got some work to do, pal. But Bucky's eyes were half-closed, staring up at Steve's face, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips again as Steve's hand settled against his lower back. Steve could feel the movement of his jaw in his left palm.

"What next?" he asked, and his voice as a bit husky.

Steve swallowed. "I'd, um," he started, and his voice was a bit deeper as well. "Well, I guess, I'd lean in, see if . . . if she was liking the, you know, contact, um . . . maybe I'd tilt her head, so she'd know —" He shifted his hand to put his thumb on Bucky's chin, gently slanting his face upwards toward Steve's own "— what I wanted . . ."

Bucky's lips were parted slightly, his breath coming a bit more quickly. There was a tangle of emotions running through Steven's chest and his veins and he didn't know what he was feeling or thinking, but in that moment, he really wanted . . .

"What do you want?" Bucky murmured, though it was blatantly clear what was supposed to happen next in this little scenario, and if Bucky didn't put an end to it now —

"Buck, if you don't stop me now I'm gonna kiss you for real," Steve let out, all in one breath, and that was all it took for Bucky's hands to fly up from where they'd been resting against the wall and — and grab onto him, pulling him in and pressing their mouths together.

It took a moment to register what was happening. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd been kissed before, but Bucky's lips felt sinfully good against his, and then he threw caution to the winds and kissed him back, sliding the hand on his friend's cheek up into his hair, feeling it sift like silk through his fingers. His other hand tightened around the brunet's waist to pull him in close, and it didn't matter that Bucky was pressed flush against him now because he could feel his friend's body all over and _Bucky was hard, too._

Bucky's tongue was sliding into his mouth now and Steve just went with it, letting him take the lead. Bucky was good at this, using just enough tongue to leave Steve craving more but keeping it neat, not too wet. A soft groan escaped him and he was immediately mortified, but Bucky just seized a handful of his hair and tipped his head back so he could trail hot kisses along his jaw and then down his throat, scraping with his teeth and sucking, running his hands along Steve's arms and sides and abs, setting Steve's skin on fire.

"Jesus — oh my god," he gasped, as much in disbelief that this was happening as in an exhalation of pleasure. "Buck — Bucky, wait —"

Bucky pulled back instantly, mouth slack and face flushed but eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What, what's wrong, baby?" he asked, and the pet name sent such a sudden thrill through Steve's gut that for a moment he couldn't remember why he'd thought anything was wrong at all.

"What are we doing?" he managed to ask. "I thought — I mean — you like _girls_ , why are we — why would you want to —"

He couldn't seem to form the entire thought in a sentence, but Bucky understood. He leaned back in, gently mouthing Steve's neck until the blond's eyes fell nearly shut, and then kissed a line up to his ear. "Stevie, I've wanted to kiss you ever since I knew what kissin' _was_ ," he breathed out.

Steve's mouth fell open, and Bucky took advantage of this to kiss him again. When he finally pulled back, Steve managed, a bit indignantly,

"Well, why _didn't_ you? I mean — I didn't know, but I don't think I'd've minded."

Bucky actually took a moment to answer him. "I guess I didn't want to take advantage of you," he admitted. "You were so small and fragile —" He had to raise a hand to stop the objection about to come from Steve's mouth. "You _were_ , Stevie, and you were self-conscious about your looks and you thought badly of yourself and I _know_ you were lonely, and I didn't want you to settle for me just 'cause you thought you couldn't get no one better."

"They don't get better than you," Steve said at once, and was rewarded when Bucky actually blushed a bit. Feeling mixture of pleased and embarrassed, he pushed on, "So it's different now that I'm like this, then?"

"Well, yeah," said Bucky, as though this were obvious. "Now you've got people throwing themselves at your feet. Figured it was my last shot at you. I mean . . ." He got a bit of a smile. "I saw you first."

"Then — wait. You _planned_ this?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You're a little slow on the uptake there, Captain," he said. "Saw you eye-fucking that cute agent lady in there. It was kind of now or never to figure out if you were even interested."

"Oh," Steve breathed. "I'm interested."

Bucky smirked at him. "Good," he said. "'Cause I'm so hard for you right now that if you don't let me put my mouth on you —"

Steve didn't let him finish, crushing their mouths back together with a groan. He felt Bucky's hands slide down his chest, hastily unbuckling his belt and pushing his slacks down, and then one warm hand wrapped around his cock an he moaned heatedly into their kiss.

"Yeah baby?" Bucky murmured against his lips. "You like that?"

"Unh," Steve breathed. "Yeah . . ." 

Bucky released him briefly to pull his slacks and underwear all the way down to his thighs, and then broke their kiss again to lick his palm before taking Steve in hand again. Steve let out a stuttered groan.

"This your first time being touched by someone else?" Bucky asked him huskily, rubbing his thumb gently over the tip of Steve's dick and spreading the precome there, using it to make the slide up and down easier.

"Yeah . . ."

"You like how it feels?"

"Fuck, yeah . . ."

"Mm, Stevie . . ." Bucky leaned in to kiss his neck again, tonguing down to the hollow of his throat and then ducking his head to nip and suck at his nipples. Steve was only distantly aware of the breathy, whimpering sounds he was making as he curled his fingers in Bucky's soft hair, holding his friend against him and taking everything he was given. It felt so good, so fucking good, and Bucky's mouth was trailing lower now, kissing down his hard abdomen, mouthing along his hipbones, fuck . . .

Bucky was on his knees before Steve was even fully aware of what was happening, and then Bucky's mouth was on his cock and he was letting out a completely undignified, whorish sound. Bucky actually moaned softly as he suckled the tip of Steve's cock, and then slowly began bobbing his head. 

Steve knew Bucky had been with plenty of girls, but he had no idea if he'd ever done _this_ before. It didn't really matter. Everything Bucky was doing felt incredible, the soft inside of his mouth, the gentle pressure of his tongue, the gentle scrapes of his teeth, and the incredible heat when he sucked. He slid one of hands along the base where his mouth didn't reach, and then had to reach up with his free hand and cover Steve's mouth when the sounds he was making reached a volume to potentially alert those inside the bar to what was going on outside.

Running on some sort of instinct now, Steve parted his mouth when Bucky's hand made contact, licking along one of his fingers. He heard Bucky make a startled noise around his cock and, encouraged, wrapped his own fingers around Bucky's wrist and angled it so he could slide two fingers into his mouth. Bucky _really_ liked that, because Steve felt his other hand abandon his cock and when he glanced down, he could see it was so Bucky could touch himself while he sucked Steve off.

The sight was so unexpectedly arousing that Steve came without any warning, crying out around Bucky's fingers as he shot his load off down his best friend's throat. Bucky gagged slightly but took it like a champ, sucking until Steve slumped forward, bracing himself against the wall, breathing heavily. Bucky pulled back and rested his head against Steve's hip, holding onto him with one hand while his other frantically jerked himself off.

It took Steve a moment to come down from his high and realize he was completely slacking on his end, so he reached down and grabbed Bucky's shoulders, pulling him up easily with his new strength.

"Come here," he murmured, and kissed him deeply. Bucky practically whimpered into his mouth, all his cocky confidence from earlier gone as he pressed up against Steve, letting the blond feel just how hard he was. "Fuck, Bucky, you're perfect," he breathed, sliding a hand down his friend's body and into his pants. "God, your mouth . . . so fucking pretty . . ."

Bucky tilted his head back with a groan as Steve kissed along his neck. "Yeah?" he gasped. "You think I'm pretty, Stevie?"

"Fuck yes." He worked his hand faster, experimenting with twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb over the tip of Bucky's cock the way he liked to do to himself, and pulled a deliciously filthy sound from Bucky. "You're gorgeous. Love your pretty mouth . . ." Bucky jumped in his hand, and Steve thought he must be getting close. "Love your cock, too, for that matter . . ."

"Auhh, _shit_ , Stevie," Bucky moaned, and then he came hard, spilling himself into Steve's hand. For a moment he just clung to him, panting, and then, suddenly, his panting turned to chuckling and then he was outright laughing, half hanging onto Steve and half hugging him. Steve just stood there and held him, slacks still around his thighs, completely perplexed.

"What?" he asked. "What's so damn funny?"

"Sorry," Bucky gasped, fumbling to help him pull up his pants and buckle them. "Just . . . fuck, you've got all these people thinking you're this saintly idol of American idealism and here you are, dirty talking me in a back alley like a pro."

Steve felt a grin slip across his face despite himself. "Alright, alright," he grumbled. "Sorry. Was it too much? 'Cause I don't know if you noticed, but you were driving me kinda crazy."

Bucky made a sound that was half moan, half laugh. "God, no, don't apologize," he said. "Fuck, I want you to do it again."

 _That_ sent a spark of electricity shooting straight through Steve's stomach. "Well, y'know," he said, trying to keep his tone casual. "Being a captain does have it's perks . . . I have my own private room . . ."

Bucky pulled back to look him dead in the eyes, and then his mouth curled up into a filthy, filthy smirk. "Well," he said. "In that case, I've got a few more things I wanna teach you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://www.theshadowofthewaxwing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
